Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Ryan Lochte vs. Kevin Eubanks
This article is about the finale episode. To see the Le Mans episode, see Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown. Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Ryan Lochte vs. Kevin Eubanks is the tenth episode of the 2019 Celebrity Family Feud season and twelfth overall. This airdate was supposed to be for Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs. It is Ueli Kestenholz's final Celebrity Family Feud draw of his IndyCar career, as Kestenholz is switching from representing the Czech Republic to Switzerland after this tournament. Kestenholz is scheduled to retire at the 2020 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg, and the 2020 Sebring Open is his final tournament. Due to Abomasnow's Roo Mai Krai Sot episode, this is the final tournament to use the Daai Daeng restrictions for seeded players. The week after that, all players will play the Slovakia Open. The draw will be made on Wednesday instead of the usual Friday, because of Abomasnow's appearance on the game show. Players The celebrity teams who will try to guess what the "survey said" are the following: Team Teigen/Legend; playing for City Harvest *John Legend - recording artist *Chrissy Teigen - model, author, and TV personality *Ron Stephens - John's brother *Pepper Teigen - Chrissy's mom *Tina Teigen - Chrissy's sister VERSUS Team "Vanderpump Rules"; playing for The Vanderpump Dog Foundation *Lisa Vanderpump - restaurateur, author and TV personality *Tom Sandoval - partner at Tom Tom and TV personality *Ariana Madix - TV personality *Tom Schwartz - partner at Tom Tom and TV personality *Katie Maloney-Schwartz - TV personality In the next game of Celebrity Family Feud, the celebrity teams who will try to guess what the "survey said" are the following: Ryan Lochte vs. Kevin Eubanks Team Ryan Lochte – 12-time Olympic medalist swimmer; playing for Jorge Nation Foundation Inc. *Kayla Rae Lochte– wife *Jennifer Rios – Kayla’s mother *Devon Lochte – brother *Jeff Ostrow – family friend VERSUS Team Kevin Eubanks – musician and former music director for “The Tonight Show with Jay Leno”; playing for Easterseals of Southeastern Pennsylvania *Robin Eubanks – musician/brother *Duane Eubanks – musician/brother *Shane Eubanks – business management/brother *Jennifer Eubanks – special education supervising teacher/sister-in-law Withdrawals * Nut Devahastin Na Ayuthaya → replaced by Bowser * Tee Doksakdao → replaced by Alexander Rendell * Chartyadom Hiranyathiti → replaced by Salandit * Natthavat Kaewbuasai → replaced by Chainwut Kongtoranin * Patricio O'Ward → replaced by Perawat Sangpotirat * Sarawut Mardthong → replaced by Arnon Saisangchan * Oliver Pupart → replaced by Hélio Castroneves * Jakarin Puribhat → replaced by Napat Injaiuea * Warit Tipgomut → replaced by Sobchai Griyoonsen Sangpotirat is allowed to play the tournament, because he will be ranked at least above Abomasnow or on the cusp of passing the Ice/Grass Pokemon before Wednesday's draw. Seeds The seeds were to be originally announced at the teaser of Abomasnow's Roo Mai Krai Sot episode, the same for Terry Bradshaw vs. Adam Rippon and Skai Jackson vs. Hudson Yang. Instead, because of the Roo Mai Krai Sot special, IndyCar announced it after practice 3 at the 2019 Grand Prix of Portland, where they mourned with the motorsport world about the death of FIA Formula 2 driver Anthoine Hubert. The restrictions for players applied for the second half of the 2019 Feud: they had to be a current or former IndyCar Series captain, a contestant on The Mask Singer Thailand, a Thailand SuperStar IG entry ranked above Abomasnow by the air date, be an actor on the Daai Daeng drama, or a Thai actor signed into Channel 3 or Channel 7. IndyCar announced that Vaporeon will replace Ueli Kestenholz for a top sixteen seed in this tournament. IndyCar announced it due to the Romanian's final with Kao Jirayu La-ongmanee at the 2019 Grand Prix of Portland. Kestenholz is retiring from the tour, and will be seeded 17th to 32nd. Cedric Ceballos was also seeded, as he is retiring from the tour after this tournament. IndyCar announced that Simon Pagenaud, who was 2nd entering Portland, is seeded 1st. Josef Newgarden, the points leader, would always stay seeded behind Jirayu La-ongmanee, who was sixth entering Portland. IndyCar didn't want Jirayu La-ongmanee to be seeded after Newgarden, as due to One Year the Series, IndyCar used a seeding format from the 2019 Feud, with Beartic and Will Power often trading the final spot in the top eight. Simon Pagenaud Pee Saderd Metagross Scott Dixon Beartic Volcarona Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Will Power Vaporeon Ryan Hunter-Reay Graham Rahal Apolo Anton Ohno Joey Fatone James Hinchcliffe Mario Lopez Honchkrow Magmortar Cameron Prošić Decidueye Altaria Ueli Kestenholz Heracross Maneesh Gupta Shawn Marion Cedric Ceballos Chespin Marko Manieri Pidgeot Philip Demers Larvesta Nidoking Draw Finals Top half Section 1 J Kritsanapoom | RD1-score03-1=VRules | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= S Griyoonsen | RD1-score04-1=Teigen | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= P Sangpotirat | RD1-score05-1=VRules | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Scolipede | RD1-score06-1=Teigen | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= JP Montoya | RD1-score11-1=VRules | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= B Guy | RD1-score12-1=Teigen | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Tyranitar | RD1-score13-1=Teigen | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= A Rippon | RD1-score14-1=VRules | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= S Pagenaud | RD2-score01-1=Lochte | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Eubanks | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Eubanks | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=19 | RD2-team04= C Prošić | RD2-score04-1=Lochte | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=30 | RD2-team05= P Demers | RD2-score05-1=Eubanks | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Lochte | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Eubanks | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=9 | RD2-team08= W Power | RD2-score08-1=Lochte | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 S Kanarot | RD1-score03-1=VRules | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= P Chatborirak | RD1-score04-1=Teigen | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= H Castroneves | RD1-score05-1=Teigen | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= C Indracusin | RD1-score06-1=VRules | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= C Kongtoranin | RD1-score11-1=VRules | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= N Skidjai | RD1-score12-1=Teigen | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= B Bhirombhakdi | RD1-score13-1=Teigen | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= P Imanotai | RD1-score14-1=VRules | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=14 | RD2-team01= J Fatone | RD2-score01-1=Lochte | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Eubanks | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Eubanks | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=32 | RD2-team04= Nidoking | RD2-score04-1=Lochte | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=24 | RD2-team05= M Gupta | RD2-score05-1=Eubanks | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Lochte | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Eubanks | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=8 | RD2-team08= J Newgarden | RD2-score08-1=Lochte | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 3 Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 P Saderd | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes